


bury the flaws deep beneath the ground

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Series: where words leave off, music begins [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: Selama ini kau berlagak menjadi seseorang yang paling tangguh. Kau bahkan menutup rapat luka-lukamu dan berlagak seolah kau tak pernah merasa sakit. Orang-orang percaya kebohonganmu, tapi aku tidak. Karena di balik sorot matamu yang sedingin es, aku tahu kau kesakitan. Kau butuh pertolongan.





	bury the flaws deep beneath the ground

**Author's Note:**

> btw, karena saya bego nulis judul, judulnya diambil dari lirik "flaws" punya bastille (srsly the song fits gintaka so well) wwww
> 
> beware for the oocness and how ew the whole story is lmao  
>  
> 
> gintama belongs to sorachi hideaki  
> standard warnings applied

 

Aku selalu sesumbar tentang bagaimana aku paling tahu tentang perasaanmu. Aku dengan dengan congkak menyatakan bahwa aku yang paling mengerti dirimu. Nyatanya, aku hanya tahu secuil kisahmu. Kau terlalu hebat menyembunyikan kepingan-kepingan hidupmu. Kau enggan orang lain tahu kelemahanmu.

Selama ini kau berlagak menjadi seseorang yang paling tangguh. Kau bahkan menutup rapat luka-lukamu dan berlagak seolah kau tak pernah merasa sakit. Orang-orang percaya kebohonganmu, tapi aku tidak. Karena di balik sorot matamu yang sedingin es, aku tahu kau kesakitan. Kau butuh pertolongan.

Aku tidak bohong soal itu.

Di Jumat sore, di tengah hujan deras, kau berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Kau menggigil kedinginan seolah engsel di lututmu nyaris lepas. Kau yang selama ini berpura-pura tangguh, akhirnya menunjukkan diri bahwa kau butuh pertolongan. Shouyou, ayah angkatku, langsung membukakan pagar dan menuntunmu ke dalam. Shouyou berteriak padaku untuk mengambilkan handuk yang kemudian disematkan di punggungmu. Kau selalu tersenyum ramah dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shouyou—hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan kepada siapapun.

Omong-omong, aku selalu curiga dengan tingkahmu yang selalu jadi anak baik di depan Shouyou. Aku mengira kau jatuh cinta pada pria tua itu, tapi kau pasti menendang kakiku dan mengancamku untuk tidak bicara omong kosong. Yah, meski kau tahu aku cuma berguyon.

Shouyou menyodorkanmu cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu yang mengigil. Aku tahu kau tidak begitu suka cokelat, tapi Shouyou menganggap seleramu sama denganku. Oh, tentu saja kau tidak menolak. Kau menyeruput cokelat pelan-pelan. Wajahmu yang semula pucat karena kedinginan, perlahan memerah karena hangatnya cokelat.

Aku selalu kagum dengan caramu tersenyum palsu yang begitu terlihat asli di depan Shouyou. Bahkan sampai membuat Shouyou lupa menanyakan alasanmu ke sini sampai mengorbankan diri diguyur hujan. Kau dengan elok berdalih bahwa buku catatan fisikamu dipinjam olehku dan kau ingin mengambilnya karena katamu besok ada kuis fisika. Padahal seingatku, besok adalah hari Sabtu, yang mana sekolah libur, dan aku tidak pernah meminjam catatan apapun.

Kau kemudian sekonyong-konyong memintaku untuk membawamu ke kamar. Selain karena kau ingin menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Shouyou yang mulai mengendus rahasia yang kau sembunyikan, tampaknya ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku empat mata.

Shouyou tersenyum maklum. Mungkin juga ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mencampuri urusanmu terlalu jauh. Ia mempersilakan kau ke kamarku dan mengimbuhi ‘anggap saja rumah sendiri’, kau pun terkekeh.

 

Kepingan-kepingan hidupmu yang dengan rapi kau sembunyikan mulai terkuak dan sudah jadi tugasku untuk mengumpulkannya menjadi satu. Kau yang selama ini enggan menunjukkan kelemahanmu, mulai memberanikan diri dan membongkar semuanya kepadaku.

Mulanya, kau tidak langsung cerita kepadaku, tapi kau bertanya apakah aku tahu obat yang dapat menghilangkan luka lebam dalam satu jam. Aku cuma tertawa karena mengira kau sedang berguyon. Tapi tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, lidahku terasa kelu, emosiku mulai menguap begitu kau membuka kancing _gakuran_ dan menunjukkan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhmu.

Luka-luka itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Aku bahkan memuji sekaligus ngeri, betapa hebatnya kau menyembunyikan semua luka itu dan berlagak seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kau kemudian kembali bertanya apakah gigi yang patah setengah bisa kembali tumbuh dan aku langsung melihat pipi kananmu yang membiru. Aku tidak menjawab, malah mengangkat dagumu, dan memasukkan jari telunjuk ke dalam mulutmu. Kau diam, tidak protes, malah membuka lebar mulutmu, membiarkan telunjukku menjamah rongga mulutmu. Kau benar, ada gigi yang patah setengah. Di bagian bawah, di paling belakang. Ada satu gigi utuh yang copot, tambahmu.

Aku sungguhan geram darimana kau mendapat luka-luka itu. Kau membuang muka, masih enggan bercerita. Aku lalu menyarankan untuk menceritakan ini pada Shouyou, karena selain dia lebih tahu tentang mengobati luka, dia pandai mengusut masalah kekerasan yang terjadi pada anak di bawah umur.

Kau langsung memasang wajah garang serta mengancamku untuk tutup mulut agar rahasia yang selama ini kau kubur tetaplah terjaga. Kau memohon kepadaku agar aku tidak membongkar luka-lukamu pada siapapun apalagi Shouyou. Sebagai gantinya, kau bercerita bagaimana luka-luka itu ada.

Kaubilang kau sangat percaya padaku, sebab kau hanya mau bercerita tentang kelemahanmu padaku. Kau memulai cerita dari luka lebam di tulang rusukmu. Ayahmu, dia yang melakukannya. Aku sudah tahu ayahmu menyeramkan dan sedikit kejam, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka ayahmu setega itu. Menendangmu sampai dada sebelah kirimu biru. Itu keterlaluan, Takasugi. Kau seharusnya melawan.

Kemudian kau bercerita tentang sisa luka-luka di sekujur tubuhmu. Ayahmu juga yang melakukan. Ayahmu, kaubilang, dia melampiaskan amarahnya karena kau menolak jadi robot yang selalu diatur oleh ayah. Dia menendang, memukul dengan tangan kosong maupun dengan benda tumpul, bahkan melemparimu dengan botol bekas sake.

Itu alasan mengapa kau sering bolos akhir-akhir ini. Karena katamu, kau malu bila orang lain melihat luka lebam yang menghiasi kulit pucatmu. Kau lelah dengan sebutan bocah nakal karena sering membolos padahal kau kesakitan.

Puncaknya tadi pagi, kau kembali berceloteh. Kau bertengkar hebat dengan ayahmu karena kemarin sore kau menghabisi anak-anak dari mitra ayahmu. Aku malu punya anak berandal sepertimu, kau menirukan suara ayahmu. Dia memukul pipimu sebelah kanan dengan keras sampai gigimu patah setengah. Kau tidak sempat memberikan alasan mengapa kau menghajar anak-anak itu karena kaubilang kau sudah muak dengan ayahmu. Kau merasa percuma karena ayah tidak akan mendengarkanmu.

Lalu kau cerita kepadaku mengapa kau menghajar anak-anak itu. Mereka menganggu, meninju, dan mengejekmu. Kau tidak mau tinggal diam, kau cuma mau memberi sedikit pelajaran pada bocah-bocah tengik itu.

Aku sekarang tahu alasanmu bolos hari ini dan malah datang ke rumahku.

Kau hendak menceritakan luka-lukamu yang lain yang belum sempat kulihat. Tapi aku menolak mendengarkan, malah entah mengapa aku refleks memelukmu. Kau diam untuk beberapa saat, gestur tubuhmu tidak menolak terhadap apa yang aku lakukan, tapi kemudian kau kembali meenceritakan luka-lukamu yang lain, meski kautahu aku ogah untuk tahu kebenarannya.

Aku memelukmu semakin erat begitu tidak sengaja menyentuh salah satu luka di tubuhmu. Di keadaan yang seperti ini, kau masih saja hebat dalam menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu. Kau benar-benar tidak menunjukkan kesakitan sama sekali. Tidak menangis, tidak meringik. Akan tetapi, sorot matamu yang sedingin es, mereka tidak bisa membohongiku tentang rasa sakitmu. Kau memang butuh pertolongan.

  
_Bagaimana kalau kau membunuh si tua bangka itu untukku,_ kau tiba-tiba bertanya dengan kekehan setelahnya. Aku nyaris menghakimi kalau kau sinting. Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang kaualami selama ini, itu wajar. Kau muak, kau lelah, kau kesakitan, dan kau cuma ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Aku pun memaklumi, karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi dirimu. Eh, tunggu, kalau kau memintaku untuk sungguhan membunuhnya, tentu saja itu gila. Aku bisa mati duluan sebelum aku sempat menodongkan pisau. Kita berdua kemudian tertawa pelan.

  
Kau sangat hebat, Takasugi. Itu sebabnya hidupmu begitu berat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku bilang, meski kau memang jago dalam menyembunyikan luka-luka itu, tidak ada salahnya berbagi cerita karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Dengan luka-luka itu, tidak membuatmu jadi seseorang yang lemah, malah kautampak semakin hebat.

 

 


End file.
